Situations often occur where a police officer arrives on a scene alone and enters a building to address a situation. If the suspect inside the building believes the officer is alone, the suspect may show a higher level of resistance than he would if he believed there were many other police at, or approaching, the scene. This can put the lone officer at a higher risk for attack and injury.
Unfortunately, it often takes many minutes for additional officers to arrive at the incident scene. While waiting for backup, the police officer is in a potentially perilous situation. The suspect can escalate tensions very quickly, especially if he thinks that the officer is alone and therefore vulnerable.
Therefore a need exists for a way to keep a police officer safe prior to backup arriving.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.